


"Kili, that's my Butt!"

by Koneko713



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneko713/pseuds/Koneko713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili overheard a discussion in the tavern one night and couldn't resist trying it on his brother.  Not that Fili's complaining much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kili, that's my Butt!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tally drew [this](http://08260000.tumblr.com/post/59144405438/tallys-making-me-kon-post-this-for-her-she) art and inspired me to write. I think she now regrets this.  
> Actually, I think she mostly regrets what I've titled it.

“Alright, Kili,” Fili sighed, shucking the last of his smallclothes and flipping them across the room.  “What was this great idea that you had?”

His brother gazed down at him where he was seated on the bed, a predatory smirk slowly spreading across his face.  Fili raised an eyebrow at him, refusing to show how that look affected him.

Of course, he’d have to cross his legs to hide every sign of his arousal, and Kili’s smile grew wider when he noticed that.   “On your knees,” he ordered, licking his lips as Fili obeyed.  It was rare that Kili got to be the one giving orders in the bedroom, and he liked to take full advantage of it.

Fili sat straight as he could, refusing to so much as twitch as Kili’s eyes roamed slowly over his body.  It was incredible how Kili, who could be so impatient and demanding otherwise, would take so damn long about this.  At last he rocked up on his knees, grabbing Kili around the waist and yanking his brother into his lap.  “Whatever you’re doing, get on with it brat,” he complained, pulling Kili down for a kiss with one hand tangled in his hair.

Kili huffed at him, and Fili could imagine him rolling his eyes.  “Alright, alright, bossy.”  He took a moment to rock his hips into Fili’s, his still-laced breeches dragging over sensitive skin and he chuckled at the way Fili’s eyes rolled back.

“Fine, you wanted me to get on with it, I will,” he breathed, kissing Fili one more time before pushing off his lap.  “Hands and knees, facing that way,” he demanded.

Fili looked confused, but did as he was told.  Kili inspected him, then reached down to haul him bodily until his knees were resting at the edge of the mattress, feet hanging out into open space.  The blond craned his neck to watch his brother over his shoulder, and Kili forced him down to his elbows with a hand between his shoulder blades.  “Face forward,” came the terse command.

“If you wanted to fuck me tonight, all you had to do was ask,” Fili muttered, though he turned his head.

“I’ll get to that,” Kili responded, gripping his waist and grinding against his arse.  At some point in the last few minutes he’d lost his trousers, and Fili _may_ have whimpered just a bit as Kili shifted so his cock slipped between the elder’s thighs.  Fili arched his back, presenting himself further for his little brother, and Kili’s moan sounded just a bit triumphant as he thrust gently a few more times.

Fili was swiftly and contentedly losing himself in rising heat and delicious friction when suddenly Kili pulled away.  He made a small sound of annoyance, pushing his hips backwards to regain contact.  When he got it, it was in the last form he expected, and his eyes shot wide in surprise.

Kili’s _tongue_ laved across his entrance, the touch gentle and curious.  “What are you _doing_?” Fili squawked, trying to wriggle forward away from him.  Kili grunted, hands coming up to grip his hips with bruising force.  The sensation was repeated, with more confidence this time, and Fili lurched forward against the unexpected pleasure of it.  “Ki…Kili!  What are you doing?  That’s my _butt!_ ”

Kili made a garbled reply, teeth catching against his skin and Fili yelped at the feeling.  He couldn’t tell exactly what Kili was trying to say, but by the tone he assumed it was something close to “My tongue is right there, Fili, I _know_ what it is.”

Fili had paused long enough, frozen in complete shock, that Kili could gain the upper hand once again.  He gripped tighter around Fili’s waist, pushing his brother’s hips up into a better angle for him to lick broad strokes around Fili’s rim.  Fili’s head dropped forward onto his arms as a shudder ran through his entire body.

“Doesn’t feel good?” Kili slurred, though he pulled away far enough that he was at least mostly coherent.  Fili whined, not ready to commit to liking it yet.  It _did_ feel shockingly good, especially when—oh—Kili’s tongue wriggled _into_ him and he let out a loud drawn out sputter of disjointed syllables.

His little brother laughed at him, muffled and spluttering as his tongue was still buried as far as he could force it into Fili’s ass.  Fili shook with the vibrations, whimpering as he gave up every semblance of dignity and shoved his hips back into Kili’s face.

Kili’s tongue was hot and slick and the slide and drag of it just inside him was enough to have Fili panting and sweat sheening his skin.  He twisted his fingers into the blanket, holding on for dear life against the pleasure of it.  Spit was dribbling wetly down around his balls and he squirmed at the itching sensation in counterpoint to Kili’s continued enthusiastic slurping.

It was when Kili pulled away long enough to press a fingertip into him and followed it up with the tip of his tongue flickering over stretched skin that Fili gave in with a groan and shifted his weight until he could reach back and curl fingers around his own cock.

“No, no, no,” Kili reprimanded gently, abandoning what he was doing to snatch at Fili’s wrist.  “No touching unless I say.”

Fili gave a loud whine but returned his hand to its position under his head and was rewarded with a press of the flat of Kili’s tongue.  Squirming back into the contact only had Kili drawing away again, his grip on Fili’s thighs vanishing.  Fili whimpered as he kept his gaze fixed on the headboard in front of him, trembling all over as he waited for Kili to quit rustling back there.

When he returned it was with two slicked fingers pressed into Fili at once, making the blond yelp and lurch forward again.  Kili laughed, a puff of warm breath against his fluttering entrance, fingers crooking gently inside him to find just the right angle without stretching too fast.

Fili mewled and rocked into the fingers, and when Kili added his tongue squirming between them the sound he let out was closer to a wail.  Kili continued scissoring his fingers, tongue working him open and fingertips brushing his prostate just enough to send Fili spiraling higher with every second.  It took short moments to have him huffing little moans on every exhale, devolving into panting gasps of lone syllables that eventually formed into words.

“So good so much Kili want more Kili more _please_!”

Kili groaned out loud at that, pulling his fingers out just a tad too fast and reaching clumsily around to grasp Fili’s cock.  Before Fili could even start to protest Kili’s tongue was buried deep again, pushing so hard that teeth scraped sharply over his rim and with a cry that was half surprise Fili was coming over Kili’s hand and the quilt underneath him.

Kili grunted as muscles tightened around his tongue, but he patiently waited while his brother rode out his orgasm.  Finally Fili’s limbs were quivering with aftershocks and Kili withdrew gently to wipe his chin on the back of his wrist.  Fili slowly collapsed to the side, piece by piece, hips then shoulders then head thumping onto the bedspread.  It took long moments for him to force his eyes open, longer still for them to focus.

When they finally did it was to see Kili lying across from him, eyes wide.  “Wow,” Kili said.  “That was unexpected.”

Fili moaned, still not quite capable of speech.  Kili laughed gently, scooting closer to press their foreheads together.  “My turn later, of course.”

Fili made a face but didn’t protest verbally as Kili kissed him.


End file.
